Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars is a game for the SNES that features Mario games with RPG gameplay. This is the first of seven Mario RPGs, and the only one developed by Square. It was released in 1996, and is rated KA (E on the Virtual Console) Plot At the beginning of the game, Princess Peach is walking outside of Mario's Pad, and is suddenly kidnapped by Bowser (who will soon after head toward his castle with Peach). Mario will then have to go after Bowser, and defeat him. Soon after, Exor , a huge sword, comes crashing down from the sky and hits Bowser's Castle, sending Mario, Bowser, and Peach soaring in different directions. Bowser and his troops were sent somewhere near Rose Town (presumably, the Rose Way) and Peach is thrown all the way to Booster's Tower. Mario, despite being quite close to the point where Exor hits, is sent back to his house, falling through a, unsurprisingly, pipe-shaped chimney. Toad is outside his house to witness this, and rushes inside to see Mario hanging on the wall from a coat hanger. Toad asks him to go and save Peach as usual (not knowing that she isn't there) and Mario jumps off back to Bowser's Keep. When he arrives, Exor denies him entry by causing an earthquake and destroying the bridge. Mario manages to escape, and brings news of this to Toad, who suggests they should go tell the Chancellor of Mushroom Kingdom about this and runs off towards Mushroom Way. Mario follows, fighting his way through the monster-infested land and saving Toad's life several times along the way, eventually making it to the Mushroom Kingdom. Once there, the Chancellor begs Mario to set out and save the princess (again). And so begins the adventure.... Gameplay Super Mario RPG takes place on an overworld that spans across the entire Mushroom Kingdom, as well as various other areas. To participate in a battle, the player will have to move Mario towards an enemy and touch it. Following this, the screen will switch to the battle screen and a variety of enemies along with Mario and his team will appear. Battles are turn based and will require timed button presses if you desire to deliver more damage to the opponents. Each playable character has their own attacks and special moves that will take up magic points. If the player succeeds in defeating the enemy, then they'll acquire experience points, coins, and occasionally items. As the player gradually gets more experience points, their characters will start to improve and level up, which will cause them to learn new abilities and have their stats increased to an extent. Either your attack power/defense, HP, and magic power will be augmented more so by the players request each time the specific character levels up. The maximum level your character can reach is thirty. Magic All of the five playable characters have different magic powers. Mario's is based around, as you could guess, jumping abilities and fire based powers. Mallow has multiple different powers ranging from lightning, healing, snow, psychic, and star powers. Geno has energy, heat, and light based magic. Out of all the characters, Bowser has the smallest list of magic powers, with only four. His magic abilities range from rock and steel, to ghost and poison. Peach is basically a healer, and her magic powers center around healing your partners, as well as an explosion ability and a power that will put your enemies to sleep. Characters The game features many characters from past Mario games (Mario, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, and many others.), and brand new characters (Geno, Mallow, Exor, and others). Cameo Appearances: *Luigi - Luigi will appear in the parade at the end of the game. Plus, one of the wishes found on star hill mentions how someone wants to be a great plumber like his brother, suggesting that this was a wish made by Luigi. *Samus Aran - Samus will appear in one of the inns in the game. If you try to talk to her, she will explain how she needs rest for the upcoming battle against Mother Brain. *Link - Link will also sleep in one of the inns. When you walk up to him and press A, the sound associated with a puzzle being solved will play. Worlds Mushroom Kingdom is one of the first areas that you'll visit in the game. Areas include Mario's Pad (his house.). Mushroom Way, a passageway from Mario's Pad to the kingdom. The Kingdom, the main area in the game where all of the Toads live. And Bandit's Way, a big open area with enemies. Rose Town is a decent sized area with eight side areas. The first of these areas is Kero Sewers, the only way to get to Rose Town from Mushroom Kingdom. Once you get to the end of Kero sewers, you will be dumped into the Midas River, a big waterfall with mini games. The waterfall will then send you to Tadpole Pond, where, as the name implies, all the tadpoles live. Rose Way is the passageway between Tadpole Pond and Rose Town. Rose Town is where you'll first find Geno. The Forest Maze is where Geno will join your party, and where you'll defeat Bowyer. The Pipe Vault is a passageway to Yo'ster Isle with a few enemies. Finally, Yo'ster Isle is where you will find all the Yoshies, this is also the place where the Mushroom Derby takes place. Moleville is an area with mines other towers and areas. The first area you will see is Moleville it self, at Moleville, there are many cole mines. The residents here, as you could guess, are moles. This is also the area where the 3rd star piece will be. Next is Booster Pass, a path from Moleville to Booster Tower, here there are plenty of advanced enemies to fight. Up next is Booster Tower is a strange place that is designed like a playroom. Here there are plenty of Snifits, and Booster himself. Booster will try to marry Peach, but will obviously fail. Booster Hill, the next area, is a place connection Booster Tower to Marrymore. Not much is there. The last place in this area is Marrymore, a wedding chapel and an inn. Seaside Town is an area with a huge shopping area, a place where wishes take form, a big sea and a sunken ship. Star Hill is the first place in this area, it is the place where wishes take turn into stars, you are also able to read other peoples wishes as well. Star Hill is the area where the 4th star piece is. Next is Seaside Town, the area with the biggest shopping place in the whole (Mario RPG) world. Here there are tons of shops that sell items from every other land in the game, and also specialty shops as well. Next is the large Sea, this connects Sunken Ship to Seaside Town. Finally there is the Sunken Ship, a level where there are more bosses and puzzles than any other level in the game. Monstro Town is an area with Belome's Tower where you must fight Belome again. Monstro Town is a rather small town, but it does have a Casino. The first level in this area is Land's End, a long level with underground and above ground areas. Next is Monstro Town, the smallest town in the game, here you are able to fight the hard bosses if you want. Next is Bean Valley, a very red area with hard enemies, and a level that connects Monstro Town to Grate Guy's Casino. Grate Guy's Casino is a casino where you can play three different games. Nimbus Land is the smallest area in the game, it consists of Nimbus Land itself, and the Barrel Volcano. Nimbus Land is the first level you will go to in this area. This is where Mallow's parents live. It is located in the skies on a big cloud. Next is the Barrel Volcano is where the star piece is found, there is also an armor shop, item shop, and an inn. Bowser's Keep is the final area in the game, it contains three levels, including Bowser's Keep. Bowser's Keep has difficult puzzles, enemies, bosses, and obstacles, you first went here at the beginning of the game, though the second time through will be much harder. The Gate is the second to last level in the game, and connects Bowser's Keep to the Factory, here you will have fight a few hard bosses. The final level in the game is the Factory, where you'll find the seventh and final star piece in the game. Here you will have to fight the final boss, Smithy. Sequels While there were no official sequels to the game released, the game did pave the way to many other Mario RPG video games, including Paper Mario (which happened to be called Super Mario RPG 2 in development), Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and in a way, Super Paper Mario. It has been rereleased on the Virtual Console worldwide. In America it was the 250th video game released on the Virtual Console. Trivia *Many characters mention the running gag of Peach being constantly kidnapped by Bowser. *The Guerrilla enemy closely resemble Donkey Kong, although they are chained up. *The bees resemble those from Donkey Kong Country *In Booster Tower, if you walk behind a curtain you will turn into the 8-Bit Mario from Super Mario Bros. You begin as Super Mario, then Mario as time dwindles. This is accompanied by the original music, including the "hurry up" music as time dwindles. This Easter egg can only happen once. *Birdo appears as a boss. She is in her female form and introduces herself when Mario and his team break open her egg. *When Mario showers in the suite of the Marrymore Hotel, he whistles the tune to the original Super Mario Bros. *The elegy played by the Reachers is the Super Mario World theme *The lullaby played by the bundt cake is the Super Mario World theme *In Marrymore, if you stay at the hotel you can choose either the regular room or the suite. If you choose the suite, you can opt for more than one night. However, this will require extra payment which cannot be paid. To make up for your debt, you are hired as a porter. Glitch In the Virtual Console version, when battling Bullet Bills in Booster Tower, there will be a graphics glitch during battle. This does not affect the game otherwise. Also see *[[Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars/Gallery|Image and art gallery for Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars]] Category: Mario games Category: Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category: Major Nintendo games Category: Role-playing games Category: Mario role-playing games Category: Virtual Console games Category: 1996 video games